新しい運命、 Atarashī unmei A new Fate
by Mr and Mrs Itachi Uchiha
Summary: This is how Itachi's life should have been.
1. Chapter 1

新しい運命、

Atarashī unmei

A new Fate

This is about how Itachi Uchiha's life should have turned out.

It was a sunny cloudless day in Konoha, and Sakura Haruno was waiting for Kakashi as usual, he was so freaking late. He had written her a note, left it at the hospital, and told the receptionist Yoshiko Domen to get it to Sakura as soon as possible. The note said to meet at the entrance of the Hokage tower to discuss an upcoming mission, and to be there at noon. Sakura finished her rounds in less time than usual making sure to say bye to everyone she saw. She talked to Tsunade and promptly left the Hospital at about. She knew Kakashi wouldn't have arrived yet so she took her time walking through the streets of Konoha.

After nodding to the two posted guards she picked up her latest book in the Icha Icha series. The team members of Squad 7 had picked up on a few of Kakashi's bad habits like, her reading Icha Icha, and Naruto and Sasuke both never arriving on time. Sometimes she thought she was only responsible person on the team. Sakura cared for her teammates but they were troublesome. She realized that she had no interest in reading so she thought back on how she had gotten to this point in her life. One of the strongest Kunoichi, and an S ranked ninja in the bingo books, in the Land of Fire.

Her first and foremost memory was being told she was on Sasuke's squad and how Ino was so jealous. Sakura had been so happy, even though not only was she not prepared for this step in her life; he pushed her away at every opportunity. Her heart was always breaking around him. The first time he saw her as a useful member of their squad was the chunin exams in the Forest of Death. What a nightmare that had been she nearly lost Sasuke to his curse seal. That particular fight was worse than the one with Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen, and Haku.

Thinking back life had been so easy then and she kind of wished it had stayed that way. Afterword, Itachi, Sasuke's brother showed up and force Sasuke to leave the village and work with Orochimaru. Sakura and Naruto had been devastated and had worked extremely hard to become strong enough to rescue Sasuke. Together Naruto and Sakura rose through the ranks from Chunin to Jonin and finally became some of the elite Anbu. They petitioned to remain a team so Kakashi took back his Anbu position as head of the team. With the help of Jiraiya's and Tsunade's extensive training, they brought Sasuke back to the village. Sasuke was put on house arrest inside the Uchiha compound for defection from the village for 2 years.

Naruto and Sakura visited Sasuke every day and began helping him train for Anbu. Before long Team 7 was taking missions together again and it was like the old days. Sasuke didn't talk much about his time with Orochimaru, but he did say he was still an avenger and his main goal was to kill Itachi. Sakura was so mad now after this onslaught of memories that she unconsciously gathered chakra in her and hit the gate. The gate all around the village wobbled but finally remained standing, and Sakura was left looking sheepishly at the guards.

Kakashi took that as his cue to show up and when he stepped in front of Sakura, she whacked him so hard she knew he would fill it for weeks. Feeling bad, she automatically brought her palm up and healed his cheek. "What do you think you are doing showing up this late, you said you would be here at noon."

Kakashi just put his hand in her hair and ruffled her curls. "Sorry I helped an old lady cross the street."

Although Sakura was far from amused she let it go and asked "What is this mission you were talking about, where is Sasuke and Naruto."

"This is a solo mission to the Land of Mist to recover some information on the whereabouts of Jiraiya. He has not been heard or seen since he left the Land of Lightning." "I do not have to tell you how imperative it is that we get Jiraiya. Here is mission scroll here, read it in your apartment and burn the scroll when you have memorized it. This is an S ranked mission so arm heavily."

"Hai, thank you Kakashi."

And with that he was gone. Sakura ran to her apartment and started packing her supplies weapons first as always, kunai, medicinal herbs, senbon(Thanks to Genma and his training, ha ha), and lots of shuriken. After she had packed her clothes she sat down and read the scroll. With Sakura's photographic memory it was quick.

Sakura called fire to her palm and soon all that was left of the scroll was ash. Blowing the ash off, she washed her hands and headed to the main gate to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.

Chapter 2

Sakura was exhausted, but she had made it to the Land of Fire's port in less than 2 days so she was happy. She had stopped half way there to use genjutsu to change her appearance. Her pink hair changed to solid black, and her eyes went from bright green to onyx. Happy with the change she continued on her way. When Sakura was finally on the boat she took a room, sealed it with genjutsu, and she slept not knowing that she had been spotted. Waking up 1 hour later Sakura took in her surroundings. She was in the Land of Water. Walking off the boat she immediately went in search of a place to eat. After a few minutes she decided to stop at a ramen stand, regrettably it was the only thing that looked decent here thinking of how many times Naruto had dragged her to Ichiraku.

After finishing her lunch it was nightfall so Sakura headed to an inn to rest up before her mission started tomorrow. While walking to the inn she felt a rather large chakra source behind her. She couldn't quite figure it out so she detoured to the woods behind the inn so she could take care of this problem and sleep. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha, heir to the clan he murdered one night long ago.

"You are a long way from home Haruno of the leaf village."

Itachi had a voice like chocolate and she had to stop herself from shivering. What was wrong with her? Although she no longer loved Sasuke as anything other than a brother she was not into the serial killer thing. Still in her head she heard him move closer to her so she turned around. She had to look at his feet so as not to be caught by his sharingan. She remembered what it had done to Sasuke and Kakashi when they fought him and started thinking of how she was going to get out of this alive. Disrupting her thoughts he said "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Just attack already." Crap did I really just tell Itachi Uchiha to attack me, what should I say. Too late he was already casting a genjutsu on her which she promptly released with kai. She lunged forward with her chakra enhanced fist and his right through his clone. Damn he was really fast, she tries to dodge out of the way but he kicks her off balance. She quickly gets up and lunges again and when he moved to avoid she kneed him in the stomach. She discovered that this was yet another clone. Where could he be? He then came from above and she blocked his blow breaking her wrist on her left hand. He kicked her ankle knocking her backwards and then punched her in the stomach. She quickly made the hand symbols for a clone to swap with. While Itachi is looking at her clone Sakura comes up behind him, cloaking what little charka she has left, and gathered the remaining chakra her right fist. She punches him hard fracturing at minimum 3 ribs.

Happy with herself she finds a hiding spot and assesses the damage done to her. She is going to need a healer to look at her to fix her wrist. Looking at him from her spot in the trees he has a slight hitch to his breath and is angry. Sakura feels a light tapping her on the shoulder and it forces her to look in Itachi's eyes. This is all he needed to capture her with the Mangekyo Sharingan. He feels Kisame behind him and hands him the girl. Kisame takes one look at Itachi and laughs. "You got bested by this brat."

Saying nothing Itachi looks at the girl. He knows that she broke 4 of his ribs and anger runs through him. He hasn't been hit in such a long time that both the pain and his emotion is foreign to him. All of a sudden she cries out in pain and blood runs from her nose and her mouth. Smirking on the inside he knows she is still trapped in his world. Shortly after her breathing evens out and he hears her whisper kai he can hardly keep the surprise out of his eyes. Nobody can break my jutsu, he thinks to himself.

Kisame looks down and asks, "Did she just break out of your Mangekyo, Leader will want to know about this."

Ignoring the urge to rub his side Itachi gives the slightest of nods to Kisame and keeps walking; they are heading back to the inn they are staying at.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for exciting moments in the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sorry it has been super busy at work and anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **Warning Rape scene.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura woke up hours later and checked her chakra levels. She had just enough left to do an overall search, discovering that other than bruises and minor scrapes nothing was life threatening. Looking around the room she saw a half empty bookcase, a desk with nothing on it, and the door. She decided to look for a weapon first. After looking though all the drawers in the desk turned up nothing she went to the bookcase and pulled out book after book and again she came up empty. "Damn" Sakura thought, there has to be something here. She turned over the mattress and looked under the box spring, again nothing. Hearing a knock on the door she jumped slightly and found Kisame at the entrance. He looked around the room and chuckled a bit before saying "Come on little girl, let's eat."

Following Kisame to the kitchen she sat at the first chair available. She started to ask him a question and the door opened in walked Itachi. Sakura was mad noting that he appeared not to be injured from their fight. Maybe he went to a healer or something, she didn't care and she decided not to look at him. The plan was working until he slid her chair back and perched himself on the edge of the table. She looked up with no fear straight into his sharingan eyes.

"Heal me." He said. She noticed yet again that his voice was silky smooth, maybe like velvet but dangerous all the same. She shook her head and hoped he would leave her alone. "If I repeat myself you will not like what happens." She shivered which did not go unnoticed by his eyes.

"You made sure I wouldn't have enough chakra to heal myself, how do you expect me to heal you?" She immediately found herself up against the wall with his hands around her throat. Sakura struggled with everything she had but ended up passing out from no oxygen but not before he saw the fear in her eyes. Still holding her by her throat he walked back to his room and tossed her on the bed. Kisame was sitting at the table with his now empty plate.

Kisame looked at his partner and uneasily said "We do need her alive you know." All he got was a grunt and he was left alone. If this went on the whole trip back to headquarters he was going to need a drink. He rarely ever got saw Itachi mad, and what just happened between him and the little girl was unheard of. Maybe if he could get Itachi and Sakura to sleep together it would take the tension off of him. Giggling like a little school girl Kisame started to formulate his plan, with that he walked to his room and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Sakura woke up and saw Itachi at the edge of her bed she finally had chakra so while pretending she didn't see him she used her healing abilities to heal the new bruises around her neck and went down the list of all her aches until she felt 80 percent whole. Watching her while she attended her own injuries Itachi started to get angry, why wasn't she paying him any attention, he could have had Kisame drain her chakra again but he really wanted her to heal his wounds today, now.

She got up to stretch and he had waited enough so he pushed her down and sat in front of her. She finally looked at him and he felt a kind of smug satisfaction. She sighed loudly and put her hand to his chest, she couldn't help but think that under his clothes he was ripped shaking her head at the thought she once again brought her chakra to her hand. Itachi suddenly grabbed her wrist in warning startling her and making her fist her hand in his cloak. Calmer than she felt, Sakura asked Itachi to take off his cloak and his mesh shirt. Looking away she waited until he brought her hand to his rib before starting her work. After resetting his ribs she used her chakra to spur growth in his cells, and after arguing with herself for a time she applied cooling chakra to take away the pain of the healing ribs.

Being a doctor, she let her chakra move from his ribs to other body parts finding every ache, every scar and healing them. She felt bad about this little betrayal to her village but as a doctor she really couldn't help herself. She stopped when she got to his eyes; with her chakra surrounding the eye she was able to see the damage. If this is what the sharingan does, how does he stand this much pain, how did Sasuke bear it? His corneas had minor damage but what shocked her were the vitreous and his optic nerve, they had scar damage so extensive she might have to heal his eyes every other day to allow them to heal without further damaging thought she said "You are nearly blind."

He nodded in agreement but didn't say a word. "Turn off your sharingan so I can try to heal them and close them please." When he complied she was amazed at how much his eyes resembled Sasuke's. They were onyx and had a depth to them that she could get lost in. Once again having to shake off her distraction, she worked on removing the scars one at a time on each optic nerve. Finishing up she told him It wouldn't be perfect, but she knew he would be able to see better with this one session. She asked him to switch his sharingan to each level to see what damage was done. She healed the new damage and then had to stop before she ran completely out of chakra. He opened his eyes slowly and took in each detail and finally faced Haruno. She had lost her genjutsu during the night so he was seeing her with her pink hair and luminous green eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and as their lips met she slapped him.

Mad at her refusal Itachi used force to throw her against the wall. He walked over calmly and picked her, while she screamed for him to stop, hair before using his free hand to rip off her clothes. When she was naked he tossed her on the bed and was on her before she could move. Itachi wasted no time in thrusting inside of her, enjoying the tears on Sakura's face while he took the one thing from her she couldn't get back. He finished and slid out of her before catching her gaze with his sharingan and putting her to sleep.

Sakura woke up with pain radiating from several body parts, trying to heal herself was useless as Itachi had drained her chakra again. She heard him across the room and upon making eye contact, he started walking towards her. She screamed and called him names until he slapped her across the face, sitting there stunned she started to cry. With this new ruckus Kisame slammed the door open to find Sakura curled up in a ball on the floor and Itachi kneeling in front of her. Risking Itachi's anger Kisame moved to pick up the Kunoichi when Itachi took her from him and put her back in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry this is so late, my life once again has been all chaos and havoc.

Anyways, finally chapter 4 is here.

* * *

Sakura woke to a sea of warmth and was surprised to see Kisame beside her. He was reading a book and she knew from the orange cover, exactly what he was reading. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She was sitting here with an Akatsuki member and he was reading what amounted to porn. Disturbed from his reading Kisame looked over and gave her a toothy grin. "Your finally awake, I read this book 3 times waiting for you."

Sighing at this she corrected him before rolling her eyes. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Use it please."

Laughing again until he started to turn purple, Kisame nudged Sakura nearly knocking her off the bed. She glared at him refusing join in. "Fine Sakura how are you feeling, are you ready for an exciting day?"

Sakura didn't answer and instead looked around the room; she was not in her original room so this must be Kisame's. Bring her chakra filled palm up Sakura finally healed her aches from Itachi. She hurt just thinking about him, how anyone could go through with something like that was beyond her. Still thinking about him forcing himself on her brought tears to her eyes and she let them fall. Kisame pretended not to notice and picked his book back up, he could read it again until she was calm. When the tears had finally stopped Kisame put his arm around Sakura awkwardly making her laugh, eventually patting her head.

Sakura did not want to leave the room but Kisame repeatedly assured her that Itachi was not here, he was scouting the next town and would be gone all day. Walking to the kitchen Sakura went to the stove and fixed eggs and bacon for breakfast. Putting it on the table for her and Kisame they ate in silence. When everything was eaten Sakura washed the dishes and walked back down the hall towards Itachi's room. Staring at the closed door the memories came back but she stood strong as once again tears rolled her face. When she felt Kisame's hand on her shoulder she walked back to the kitchen and slumped in a chair. Sitting with her at the table Kisame spoke up first.

"Itachi doesn't talk a lot but I know that he hasn't had an easy life. When Itachi joined the Akatsuki he didn't speak for days and even now I don't know the full extent of what happened the night of the massacre and I have been partnered with Itachi since the beginning. We became friends after a while but he mostly keeps to himself, not even showing emotions until now. You have already had a profound impact on Itachi and he knows it, may even try to dispatch you." Kisame ends his lecture with a chuckle and sheepishly rubs the back of his head, all the while Sakura watched him with wide unblinking eyes.

"I don't get it; I haven't done anything to Itachi. I just want him to leave me alone, nothing more nothing less." Sakura said while looking down at her lap. Kisame wished he could help her more but she was on her own with Itachi, he had already said too much. Kisame got up and immediately and tripped over his own feet, Sakura ran over and helped Kisame to his feet. "Sorry Little, um I mean Sakura; would you like to go into town I need to grab some supplies?" Nodding Sakura walked to the door with Kisame following her.

Being the gentleman, Kisame reached ahead of Sakura to open the door. He was surprised to see Itachi at the door but recovered quickly, enough to tell Itachi where they were going before grabbing Sakura and running out the door. They walked a little ways before coming upon a dango shop so Kisame steered her in and bought them both 4 sticks. Sakura took her time eating her treat and spent the time thinking about Itachi. He had looked stressed out and tired and, she thought sworn she saw a flicker of regret flash through his eyes before he looked away so fast it was probably just Sakura's wishful thinking. Why did he have to look so cute and so evil at the same time, why couldn't they have met under different circumstances?

Back at the Inn Itachi lay in his bed fully clothed. He couldn't stop thinking about her and even returned back early from his trip to the next village to see her again. He couldn't stand the sight of her, with her pink hair and jade eyes. The Kunoichi was loud and very emotional, not his type at all, although he remembered when he had saw her on the ship. She had looked like his mother and it brought a sharp pain to his chest. He shouldn't be thinking these things it made his head hurt. Although he should have kissed her, she had such lovely lips. Shaking his head he rolled over on the mattress. He really should reset the wards but he was brought back to her thinking about her. Sakura's unique scent was all over his pillow, Itachi rolled back over. Why was he wasting his time with her, might as well kill her now and get it over with. Itachi closed his eyes with the intention to sleep but remembered her hands on his temple. Angry now he threw 5 shuriken at the wall in the blink of an eye. Wishing he could use his own technique to help him sleep, Itachi got up and walked over to his bookcase. Looking for a certain title he found it and sat down and read, waiting for Kisame and a certain annoyance to get back.

Sakura couldn't feel his chakra but knew for a fact that Itachi waited for them inside. It was dark and she was hesitating outside of their door. Kisame opened the door and then he turned around and gave her a toothy grin before shouting "The coast is clear." He could see the steam coming off her and had the sense to run into the inn and to the bathroom. "You won't get me in here" he taunted. She chased him and when the bathroom door shut in her face she kicked it down. Looking at a frightened Kisame, Sakura laughed and made faces at Kisame, he soon joined her until they were both in the floor with tears running down their faces.

"Come with me Kunoichi" she heard Itachi's silky baritone voice behind her with a hint of anger. What had she done now, she hadn't seen him all day. Looked at Kisame and receiving a nod she followed Itachi to his room. Sakura fought the urge to cry as she waited for him to speak, but the decision was made no more weakness would be shown to Itachi. She sat on the edge of the bed close to the door and watched him walk around the room. He finally sat down on the bed and faced her. "Heal my eyes." He spoke softly at first and she had to look away from his eyes to register what he had said. Geez she had it bad, maybe she had Stockholm or something. How could he look sexier than yesterday? Itachi was still talking and she couldn't concentrate on anything but the contours of his face and how his bangs framed his eyes.

Realizing her attention was lacking Itachi cleared his throat. He himself was having difficulty concentrating himself. Her chest was heaving with each breath and her skin had a slight gleam. Closing his eyes he repeated himself "Heal my eyes Sakura." She blinked a few times before holding her hands up to his face. When Itachi felt her chakra he closed his eyes and relaxed a little bit. Sakura saw the same damage as before but this was worse. She repaired all the tissue damage this time and eased his pain as well. Telling him to not open his eyes was pointless because studying his breathing Itachi had fallen asleep. Sakura's chakra had a mind of it's on because soon all of his recent wounds and bruises were healing to. She passed out on top of Itachi when she used the last bit of her chakra. Kisame opened the door and made eye contact with Itachi, sending threatening glances at the Uchiha. When Itachi didn't so much as move to kill Kisame, Kisame thought it was safe to leave Sakura behind.

They had a long day ahead of them. Kisame knew that if Itachi had found something in the next village he would have been notified so Kisame went to bed and dreamed of a pink haired woman.

* * *

Sorry again but I have already started on the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto

YAY Chapter 5

Sorry it's late but it's here now.

* * *

Kisame woke up early and went to look for something to eat, they were leaving and traveling to the next village today and he hated to travel hungry. Doing a quick search Kisame found Sakura's chakra to be in Itachi's room still. He was happy, his partner needed something good in his life and the pink haired shinobi was the perfect person to do it. Kisame turned on the television and got caught up in a fishing show.

Sakura woke up and tried to push the blanket off of her, it was stifling in the room and she sleep if she was hot. Her chakra levels had risen steadily in the night so she felt good until her hand collided with a body. Turning over Sakura came face to face with Itachi and looked straight into his eyes. The tamoe's on his eye were spinning and it almost seemed seductive. With no warning Itachi kissed Sakura and she had no time to protest. Feeling the start of arousal, Sakura put her hand on his chest to push him away but it was pointless. He decided to give her a second to breath and when she opened her eyes his were onyx. She was at a loss for words he looked beautiful, in a masculine way of course. Nothing could detract from his looks, not the scars on his hands from kunai or the lines under his eyes.

When Sakura said nothing and made no move to get away he kissed her again, he liked the way her soft lips yielded to his and the soft moans she was making. Listening for sounds of discomfort he began kissing his way down her neck and stopped where her neck met her shoulder. Feeling as though this should be wrong Sakura couldn't make him stop, the feelings he was provoking in her were unbelievable. A knock at the door did stop them from going further and Sakura was grateful, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, red as the sharingan that graced his eyes again. Sakura was panting and Itachi looked as though he hadn't just kissed her silly, why was he having this effect on her she didn't understand one bit.

Kisame was at the door when Itachi opened it, looking embarrassed Kisame whispered in Itachi's ear and walked down the hall. "Pack your things Kunoichi we are leaving." And with that Itachi left the room. Sakura couldn't believe that the heir to the Uchiha clan had gotten her all hot and bothered and the left. What was she thinking this was he had raped her, she hated him. At war with her Inner self when Itachi came back in the room Sakura had not moved. He leaned down to eye level and kissed her, just a peck on the cheek but she blinked a couple of times in surprise.

Itachi tossed a scroll at Sakura and it landed in her lap before he started to give her items to put in it. All of her clothing fit in scroll, his fit in another, and they used up three scrolls for their weapons. When they were finished they walked out into the highway and saw Kisame himself had 8 scrolls. Sakura laughed saying "How could you possibly have used 8 scrolls." "Well Little girl I don't just wake up looking this hot." Sakura laughed and laughed while Kisame looked confused. He didn't understand what was so funny. They left the inn still happy and started the trip to the next village.

With Itachi's tormenting pace they made the next village quickly. When they got to a nice place on the outskirts of the village, they stopped and set up camp behind a waterfall. Sakura was left to herself to bathe while Itachi and Kisame talked in hushed tones. Rejoining them after she was clean she took one of the mats and went to sleep rather quickly. Waiting until they knew that Sakura slept for certain they began talking again. "What are your plans for her? Are we leaving her at the next village?" Kisame had to know, if he was going to sneak her out he needed a plan now.

Itachi looked at the girl sleeping next to them. He didn't know what to do with her. His partner had obviously become attached in the short time they were together, but as for him he knew this was just lust. One more time with her should ease his need and then he could discard her. He couldn't keep her she was weak and her weakness would be his. Kisame cleared his throat and Itachi realized that he had been stuck in his thoughts for a while. "Hn." Itachi didn't have to answer so he grunted, he had plenty of time to plan her demise so no need to think about it now. Itachi said nothing else and lay back on his mat before letting sleep take him as well.

Waking the next day Sakura saw a fire burning low and Kisame snoring on one side of the fire. Why he always made her laugh she didn't know, so instead of waking him up Sakura walked to the stream to clean her face. Hearing a noise up ahead she hid her chakra expertly before continuing to the water's edge. Sakura crept up as far as she could go without be spotted and nearly fainted. What she saw was Itachi bathing in the middle of the water with his upper body half above water. Hadn't the water been lower last night she wondered?

Itachi looked like a god rubbing soap over his body. She could clearly see definition in his chest, abs, and arms. He slowly turned around and went all the way under the water. After a few minutes Sakura crept closer for fear that he was drowning. When she got to the water a hand reached up and dragged her into the current. Sputtering as she came above the water level she went to reach Itachi but he was drying off. Sakura tried to get out of the water but it was muddy and she had to go back under to clean herself off. Finally wading down to a less muddy area she got out of the stream and stomped over to where he was watching her.

Itachi had never seen Sakura this mad and it excited him to no end. He secured the towel around his waist and gave her some kunai. Sakura was confused until she saw him in a fighting pose. Understanding dawned on her and she got into her pose. He motioned her forward and she started the sparing match. After about an hour she was panting heavily and losing a steady amount of blood from her numerous wounds. Itachi had no scratches and looked as calm and collected as when they hard started. He smirked at her and so she dropped the kunai and pulled chakra to her fists.

Itachi had little time to try and nick her because she put up a hell of a fight and he had to constantly avoid her fists, knowing the damage would be great like last time. He watched her carefully and waited until her chakra was low before his next set of strikes. While striking her with the kunai on her arm he set up the genjutsu around her and waited. Within seconds, faster than he had seen some, she had broken free and was still attempting to scratch him. He kicked her back and she fell to the ground. Closing her eyes she kept her breathing erratic. He walked to her and she started to crawl backwards to avoid him.

When Itachi was close enough he kneeled on top of her and assessed her damage. When he got close enough to kiss her Sakura used her kunai forced him to stop her hand. Still on top of her they gazed into each other's eyes. She felt his lips on hers and automatically opened for him to take her. He didn't disappoint, he kissed like he would eat her up. They came up for air and once again his eyes were onyx and they were so lovely. She didn't know quite when it happened but she didn't hate him anymore. She thought he might know by the way he held her but wasn't sure of anything. He didn't want to over step his bounds so he walked her back to the camp where Kisame waited.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is already posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6

(There is a lemon in here, beware)

* * *

There was nothing at the next village so they walked through it and kept on. Sakura had no idea where they were so kept her mouth shut. She wondered what they were looking for and also didn't want to ask. She couldn't keep from staring at Itachi and had a continuous blush for the whole trip. Kisame knew something was up and would nudge her and Itachi but neither would speak up.

They finally stopped at an Inn near dark and got two rooms. Kisame and Itachi went ahead and checked the rooms out. Sakura was left with the room at the end of the hall on the left and Itachi and Kisame walked into the room on the right. When nobody came and checked on her Sakura went to the bathroom and took a shower, enjoying the complimentary soap and shampoo in the room. She was so oblivious that when Itachi got in with her she was startled. She had curled against the wall and held her earlier kunai out. He took it from her and tossed it where it sank in the molding around the door.

Sakura didn't know what to expect so she waited for him to make the first move. Waiting is what she did. He used his shampoo and lathered up his hair scrubbed a little bit and then rinsed. Then he reached over and took the soap she had used and lathered up his body. She watched his hands, mesmerized by the simple movements. He had not an ounce of body fat and only sculpted muscle everywhere. When he got down there he held the soap out to her. With a dry mouth she picked it up and dropped it. Reaching down to pick the soap up, she was abruptly raised in the air and put up against the bathroom wall. He held her in place with his member against her mound.

Itachi started by kissing her lips and moved down in a pattern to her breasts. He lingered on her right while massaging the other. Then he switched. Sakura had many sensations racing over her and heading straight for her core she knew it wouldn't take much longer for completion. He finished up and used one hand to hold her up and the other hand to dip into her folds. Once his finger touched her she came rather loudly. He watched her come down from her high. Sakura had never felt anything like this and when he asked if permission she nodded. He slipped inside her and marveled at her warmth. Slowly at first she felt pleasure start once again at his steady thrusts. He found the spot that she liked and pushed her over the edge for a second time. Itachi came soon after and felt a jolt of pure satisfaction.

He had to pull her out of the shower and towel her off. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. They laid there in the afterglow, silent. Sakura moved to the edge of the bed to leave the room and he pulled her back down. Spooning her from behind Itachi went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Sakura woke up alone. Not surprising but she had hoped he would be here. She knew she had a goofy smile on her face but she couldn't get rid of it. After cleaning up she went out into the kitchen to say good morning to Kisame. Damn, she was alone in the room. Deciding to check out the lobby of the inn she walked downstairs to the front desk. Nobody was here this was getting weird. Sakura walked back to the room and sat on the sofa. She was not going to be depressed that they had left her behind, not going to be sad, but she felt the heat behind her eyes and had to blink rapidly.

She was about ready to go back to bed when she heard a commotion at the door. Kisame burst in with Itachi behind him. They didn't look well and Itachi was extremely pale. "What happened to you guys, where have you been?" Kisame looked at Itachi before walking to the bathroom. She heard the door shut and the water start. She turned to look at Itachi. Walking over she put her hands to his chest and used her chakra on him. He had major chakra depletion going on and his eyes were looking bad so she healed them. There was nothing she could do with his chakra but give him food to eat and persuade him to rest.

He looked at her and asked, "Another Akatsuki member captured the 3 tailed beast and everyone has to participate in the extraction." Itachi said nothing else and went to his room to lie down. She wondered who the jinchuriki was. She made a sandwich and took it into the room. He was sitting there on the bed looking forlorn and her heart went out to him. "It's a long story and you don't know the beginning." He said it with his onyx eyes all serious. She sat down beside him and waited.

* * *

Sorry this one was much shorter. The next one will be longer, I promise.


End file.
